1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image processing techniques, and more particularly, to methods and apparatuses for image edge detection.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Edge detection is a commonly-used process for many image processing operations such as image scaling or pixel interpolation. For example, the image scaling operation requires a reliable edge detection approach to improve the scaled image quality. Thus, there is a need for increasing the accuracy and reliability of the edge detection.